Late Night Truth or Dare
by skinsjunkie
Summary: Cat is over at Jade's house to do a project, but what happens when they start to play Truth or Dare?


"Okay, so Marie Antoinette hated people who ate cake?" The bubbly red head asked as she spun around in Jade's black swivel chair.

"No, she had no problem with cake, it's just that she never actually said 'Let them eat cake.' It was just a rumor." Jade replied, not taking her gaze off her computer screen.

Their class had been assigned to do a project on the French Revolution, and seeing as they were best friends, Jade West and Cat Valentine chose to be partners. Also, most of the people in the class didn't want to be partners with either one of them; people were intimidated by Jade, while everyone though Cat was an airhead. Only the two of them knew that both of those assumptions were false. Both girls had been hurt in the past, and put up those walls to keep everyone out, Jade had been the only person to not dismiss Cat, and vice versa. Now the two were practically inseparable.

"Jadey, this is so boring! Can we please be done for tonight?" She said while putting on her best puppy dog face.

Jade sighed, "Fine, I couldn't give a damn about the French anyways." She closed her computer and motioned for Cat to come sit on her bed with her. "So how should we spice up this night? Good ol' Dad is on a business trip, and I happen to know he has some tasty Grey Goose downstairs with our names on it."

Cat licks her lips and gives Jade a sultry smile. "My favorite poison."

Jade went down stairs and retrieved the bottle of Vodka, as well as a couple of cold beers. She set the alcohol down, went over to her closet, and produced two shot classes. She poured carefully, as to not spill the liquid. "One for me, and one for you, Kitty Cat. Cheers."

The both tossed back the drinks and felt it burn their throats, then they both quickly took a swig of beer to chase it down. They sat and talked about school for a few minutes, until they started to feel the alcohol. They took another shot together, then went back to lying on Jade's bed.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Cat asked

"No, it's so stupid, people always say they want to play, then pussy out when it's their turn to spill their guts."

"Then we'll play with penalties, if you refuse to do a dare or answer a question, you have to take another shot."

"Bring it on, Valentine. We both know you are a total lightweight."

_Jade POV_

Cat smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. Confused? So am I. I'm not gay or anything, it's just Cat. Something about her is so different than anyone I have ever met, I can't remember a time when I didn't feel this way about her. I'm not like, in love with her or anything, I just want to casually rip her clothes off from time to time. No one has ever noticed though. It's one of the perks of being an actor, you are good at lying.

"Jade!" Cat snaps her finger at me, bringing me back to reality. "Jeez, and they think I'm the spacey one."

"Sorry Cat," I mutter, "Now let's get started. Truth or Dare?"

"Ummmm, truth!"

"Okay, when you say you don't like the way Robbie plays 'pirates', what do you really mean?"

The red-head lets out a giggle. "I didn't know you picked up on that. Well, Robbie and I used to hook up from time to time, and somehow that became our code word for sex. It's so lame, I know. Anyways, I don't know why, but I just really wasn't into it at all, and that was the nicest way I could tell him."

I laugh, even though the though of Robbie's hands touching Cat sends a wave of jealousy up my spine.

"Your turn Jadey, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Why did you and Beck break up?"

"We just sort of outgrew each other, I guess."

"Come on Jade, we both know that is a lie, why did you really break up?"

Maybe I thought I was a better liar than I really am. "That is the truth!" I shout, trying to convince her, but she sees right through my bullshit"

"Jade, you don't need to lie to me, you know I'm here for you." She rubs her hand down my shoulder, giving me feelings in places I would rather not talk about.

"Fine, if you really want to know, I caught him cheating on me with Tori. I always knew that bitch wanted Beck, I just never knew he felt the same way. I don't really regret dumping him though, once the relationship was over, I realized I hadn't loved him in a long time. Anyways, who wants to listen to that boring shit. It's your turn Cat, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, Caterina Valentine, now that you and Robbie are in the past, who do you want to get with?"

Cat bites her lip and looks away, nervously. "Uh, I don't really want to answer that, I'll just take a shot!"

"Come on Kitty Cat, don't do that, we both know you can't hold your liquor." It's true, we were both only a bit buzzed, but put a couple more shots into Cat and she loses it.

"I just really don't like anyone at the moment, so-"

"Cat, you have the sex drive of a pubescent boy, you never don't like someone, so who is it?"

"Jade, please, you don't want me to answer this!"

"Why?"

"Because it's you Jade! Happy? I like you, I've always liked you! I like the way you don't put up with anybody's shit, how you smile at me when I see you, how passionate you are about your writing, all of it! I like everything about you Jade fucking West! There, I said it!" Once she is done with her rant, she takes a deep breath, and the shock of what she has just told me hits her. "Oh my god, what did I just say? Shit! I should go I'm so sorr-"

"I like you too Cat" I say.

"What?"

"I said I like you too. I think you are the most thoughtful, beautiful, and talented person I have ever met, you take my breath away Cat, as cheesy as it sounds."

"Oh." Is all she can manage to say.

There is a long silence, as we just look at each other, both too timid to say something.

"I guess it's your turn then, Jade. Truth or Dare?" Cat says, breaking the silence.

"Um, Dare?" I say, afraid of what could happen next.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me," Cat whispered, a smug smile breaking out on her face, "kiss me." She says, barely audible, as she leans forward and presses her lips into mine.

A shock runs through my nerves, as I press my lips back into hers, and then as soon as it had started it stopped. She pulls her lips off of mine, hovering them less than an inch away from mine. I could feel her breathing on my skin, it was more intoxicating than the vodka. "Your turn," I whisper, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Don't stop."

She puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me down onto the bed and lies on top of me, never breaking the kiss. I press my lips harder against hers, the fire inside of me growing. I lightly bite her bottom lip, causing her to let out a small moan, as she does, I slip my tongue into her mouth, playing with hers.

Cat giggles as we start to rub our bodies against each other. She places her hands on my chest and I rest mine on her ass. Her hands start to roam all over my body, she touches my neck, my chest, my stomach, and then she lifts up my shirt to my bellybutton, rubbing her finger along my waistline, sending chills through me. I gasp, so drunk off of her touch.

She breaks the kiss, and starts kissing my neck. "More" I say, panting.

"Whatever you want." She sits up, still straddling me, and motions for me to sit up as well. She looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes, ones that I have spend hours gazing into. Now they were filled with something I had never seen before, lust. "Take off my shirt." Cat demands. I nod, not used to being the one taking the orders.

I take the fabric of her shirt in my hands and start to lift it upwards, over her head, and then thrown it on the floor. I hadn't even noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her tits were perfectly round and small, I couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see, Jadey?" Cat cups her breasts with her hands, hiding them from view.

I know that she wants me to return the favor, so in one quick swoop I lift up her small frame and throw it underneath mine, so that I am now on top of her. I unzip my shirt so slowly and meticulously, I think Cat is about to get restless and rip it off me. I finish the zipper, and take off my shirt, tossing it away, leaving me in a black lacy bra.

Cat sits up and unhooks my bra, letting my breasts spill out. Her eyes go wild, and she puts one of my nipples in her mouth, bitting and sucking on it. I aggressively push her back down on to the bed, giving her a wicked grin. She almost looks scared, but I put my finger to her lips in a shushing position. "Don't worry little Kitty Cat, I play pirates way better than Robbie."

Our lips crash together and our tongues battle each others for dominance. Heat radiates between us as our bare chests rub against each other. Suddenly, I break the kiss, and bite her neck instead. Not enough so that it draws blood, but enough so that Cat lets out a small sound of pain mixed with pleasure. I make my way down her body, leaving little love bites as I make my way down. I pause when I reach her breasts, taking the entirety of one into my mouth, flicking my tongue against the tip of her nipple before I bite it. I keep leaving my trails of kisses until I reach her waistline. She is wearing tight fitting jean shorts that barely cover her ass when she walks. Because she acts so childish, Cat can wear pretty short shorts without anyone calling her a slut.

I put my hand over her shorts and grab her crotch. I am surprised how wet they are. "Oh my god, Jade, just take them off already!" She screams, panting.

I continue to kiss her waistline as I undo her jean shorts. She helps me shimmy them down her legs. Now all she has on are her underwear, which are covered in cupcakes and pink lace. I pull the waistband of them down with my teeth, and began to kiss her body lower and lower. By now her moans are getting louder and louder, so I decide not to make her wait any longer. I yank her underwear down revealing her vag.

At first I don't know what to do, I've never been with a girl before. I look up at Cat, who is propped up against the headboard of my bed. She sees the clueless look in my eyes. Then she grabs my hand and guides it to her clit, moving it back and forth, slowly, as she grinds her hips into it.

I take over and start to rub my thumb against her, causing her to get even more wet. She looks down at me and bites her lip as she tries to suppress a moan, but it's no use. I keep my thumb on her clit, but start to pump two of my fingers inside of her. She writhes around in my sheets, overcome with pleasure.

Her breathing gets faster and louder until finally she climaxes, her entire body shaking.

"Truth or Dare, Jade." The red-head says in between heavy breaths.

"Dare." I say with a smirk, knowing what she is going to say.

"Return the favor."


End file.
